Blossom's Exhibitionist Life
by ROCuevas
Summary: Such a good student Blossom mostly is. Very smart and kind, everyone either loves her or finds her boring. Yet she has a naughty secret exhibitionist side that she keeps hidden from everyone. Can she keep this a secret for long or will someone find out?


**A/N: A new story from me. Just a little test story for now. All characters are 18 years old or over.**

 **The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken.**

* * *

Blossom's Exhibitionist Life

Chapter 1: A School President's Trip to the AV Club Part 1

It was a calm cool day at Townsville High; students were going to the auditorium to be talked about the final exams from the student body president Blossom Utonium. She was by the other student council members as she waited to be called to speak. Blossom was a good straight A student. She worked hard to bring her school recognition. Though there was one thing that most didn't know about her. Not even her sisters know about it. " _I can't believe I'm actually doing this..._ " Blossom thought to herself as she listened for her name. Currently she was safe behind a table with cloth as she had her legs spread and she could feel her bare ass and crotch rub against the cool texture of the chair. " _Hopefully no one notices that I'm not wearing panties._ " She kept thinking as she heard her name being called. Blossom Utonium... was a closet exhibitionist. She stood up and went to the podium to speak to the students about the final exams and the plans of summer vacation. She was still wearing clothes but that only thing she lacked right now was a pair of panties that she left behind in her locker. She hoped no one could see under her skirt as she stood and cleared her throat to speak.

"Students as you can see we are near the end of the school year which means summer vacation is around the corner." She began. "I'm sure everyone is excited for vacation but remember we are still in school and finals are near as well. We have to focus on-" As she spoke she couldn't help but mentally shiver in pleasure at her bravery to stand pantiless before the whole school. " _Hehe I'm so naughty~_ " she thought. " _Standing before the school with no panties~_ ". Mostly the student council paid attention to the speech as she spoke but she squeezed her legs a bit to feel between her legs to confirm that she was indeed going commando. She could feel some love juice slowly leak down and she tried to control herself because being caught would be so embarrassing for her. The speech went on for about ten minutes and those whole ten minutes Blossom kept a straight face as she let some cool air blow against her bare crotch. It was a heavenly feeling after she was done. The students clapped for the president as she sat back down with her fellow council.

"That was another great speech Bloss." Robyn Snyder told Blossom after she sat down. "You really know how to give the students hope to pass the finals and not get stuck here in Summer School."

"Thanks Robyn." Blossom responded smiling. "But really I think I saw some students falling asleep as I spoke." She admitted. "I think those students are some Freshmen."

"Well Freshmen think that they are still new and that they can get away with sleeping." Robyn answered. "So you ready to head to the council room to discuss summer fundraisers or summer plans?" She asked Blossom.

"Yeah I'll join you soon. Right now I need to go to the restroom." Blossom answered as she stood up. Both girls said farewell for now and went their separate ways. Blossom went to her locker and she quickly got her panties and went towards a restroom. She entered a stall and locked it before lifting her skirt up a bit. She giggled quietly to herself as she saw how wet she was. "Bloss you really should be careful." She told herself in a low voice as she wiped herself clean before putting on her panties. She exited the stall and washed her hands before going to the council room for a meeting. As she walked she thought about what she did at the auditorium. How exciting it was to stand before the crowd with no underwear. The thrill of flashing a crowd had swept her mind but she lightly blushed at the idea. Sure she may like it but still she had to show a good example and put her desires on hold.

Once in the meeting Blossom heard ideas on a summer fun fair, a student council summer field trip to the beach, and some other ideas that mostly she head to take to the principal to talk about. Summer... it was the Sophomore year of summer that she discovered her new exhibitionist habits. A very hot summer night lead her to sleeping at first in only sleep shirt with bra and panties and slowly losing the shirt... then the rest became history. The meeting came to an end and Blossom was going to stay behind to clean some of the desks.

"So do you think we will get the vacation?" Robyn asked Blossom as she went to exit the room.

"It really depends if the principal agrees." Blossom responded smiling. "I mean it is possible but we may need to raise the funds for such a trip."

"True but still the idea sounds fun." Robyn responded. "So you heading home after this?" She asked Blossom who was getting some equipment.

"Yeah, I just need to move this stuff back to the AV Club." Blossom answered. Robyn nodded as she understood. "I'll see you all in the next meeting." Blossom added as Robyn waved goodbye and left. When the door closed Blossom slowly crept to the school window to see some students leaving the school and some just loitering around to waste time. She smiled as she went to lock the door a bit. "Ok..." She began and locked it before closing the window on the door with some paper. She looked behind to look at the window and the idea just seemed crazy yet exciting. She slowly started to strip off her clothes. First she zipped down her skirt and slowly lowered it down to the floor. Once down she stepped out of her skirt and smiled. "Look at me." She said in a low voice as she slowly removed her pink vest and unbuttoned her blouse. Her heart started to thump in excitement as she slowly lowered the blouse down from her shoulders to her arms and finally off her body and onto the floor.

Blossom giggled to herself as she stood in her bra and panties in the student council room. " _Wow I can't believe I'm doing this..._ " She thought as she was about to remove her bra she got a call from one of the AV Club members. She was startled but answered the phone. "Hello?" She answered her cell.

"Hey Blossom this Roland one of the members of the AV Club." The member responded.

"Oh right what is it?" Blossom asked as her heart kept thumping from the scare/excitement.

"Well I'm going to head out for about thirty minutes to an hour but I know you and the student council still have one of our projectors. I'm going to leave the door unlocked so all you need to do is bring it the room and leave a note on the door saying that it is inside." Roland responded.

"Ok Roland, well I'm almost done cleaning the student council room so I'll be sure to take the projector to the room." Blossom answered.

"Alrighty just remember to leave a note." Roland responded. Both said their goodbyes and hung up. Blossom checked her thumping heart and that cell call gave her a scare. She sighed in relief and checked the time. It was barely 3:35 PM so she still had time before needing to return the projector.

"I still have time." She told herself as she reached behind to unclip her bra yet she stopped. She went to the door and unlocked just a bit before poking her head out to see that the halls were empty. Blossom then entered back to the room and closed the door. An idea crept up her brain and she smiled devilishly as she unhooked her bra and slowly took it off. She tossed it to the ground towards her skirt, vest, and blouse. " _Oh this is even better._ " She thought to herself as she stood in just her panties with her D-Cup breasts on display. " _I'm going to return this projector... naked._ " She answered her thought as she slowly lowered down her panties to the floor. Once she stepped out she stood proudly naked in the student council room. Ok maybe with socks and shoes she wasn't fully naked but still she was naked nonetheless. She tiptoed towards the window and saw outside that there were still some students who stayed for after school activities. "Oh... I hope no one looks up here..." She told herself. The thought of being seen naked from a window was really embarrassing yet... she hoped someone could see how she was dressed. She pressed her breasts against the cold window frame and shivered in pleasure. She could feel herself getting wet from her actions. She backed away from the window and got ready to deliver the projector back to the AV Club.

She was currently on the third floor of Townsville High School and the AV Club room was below her on the first floor. Blossom got the projector cart and pushed it towards the door. She felt her heart thump and her legs shake a bit in excitement as she pushed the cart outside the student council room and she herself walked out completely naked into the empty hallways. The cool wind of the hallway blew across her naked frame and she gave a pleasurable sigh as the wind hit her nipples and crotch. She started to push the cart with projector down towards the end of hall to the stairs. " _Look at me just casually walking nude in the hall.~_ " Blossom thought to herself with a smile as she walked. She could feel her love juice slowly go down her legs as she made it to the stairs.

Once by the stairs, Blossom stopped pushing the cart and smiled at her walk through the hall. "That was fun~" She stated as she rubbed her hands against her bare body. She shivered in pleasure as she felt her bare skin and she wiggled her ass back a bit to feel the nice cool texture of the wall. She giggled as she rubbed slowly up from her legs towards her hips to her sides/belly and up to her breasts. "So good~" She moaned out as she rubbed her diamond hard nipples. Before she could get lost in the feeling of pleasure she stopped herself from continuing. "Ok Bloss time to keep moving. The AV Club is just two stories down." She added. She grabbed the cart and picked it up with her super strength and started to descend down the stairs to the second floor of the school her ass jiggling up and down with each step as she hummed to herself a little song.


End file.
